Melissa's Secret Crush
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Zack, curious about why Melissa talks and hangs with Milo despite his reputation, decides to question Melissa about her friendship with Milo. Zack then figures out Melissa has a bit of a secret crush on Milo himself. Will Melissa open up to Zack? What will she do when it comes to Milo? Slight Milo x Melissa


Hey everyone! Now, normally, I don't do fanfictions on new shows that had just been previously released, but like the Loud House before it, I feel this show has a lot of potential! Anyway, I'm just starting off with a simple one-shot of this before I get to the show proper. Anyway, I know it's uncommon to do fanfiction after watching the first episode, but I hear some people commonly do it. So, this is a fanfiction based off the brand new Disney XD series, "Milo Murphy's Law"! If you haven't seen it yet, I recommend you check it out, it is a good show, and coming from Dan and Swampy, you know it's going to be good! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the bus stop, a thirteen year old girl with ginger hair, blue eyes, a white long sleeved shirt over a black t-shirt, pink skirt and pink and white shoes was waiting near the bus stop as she started to tap her foot, obviously waiting for her friends to come along.

"Hey, Melissa, am I early?"

Melissa turned to see a black haired, brown skinned boy around her age, wearing yellow t-shirt over a long white-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. The girl gave a smile as she said, "Hi, Zack. Yeah, you're early. But knowing Milo, he'll probably not be too far behind."

Melissa and Zack then looked over the general direction where Milo lived as if on cue, a tree from nearby was falling. Zack then scratched his head as he took a deep breath. "I'll never understand just exactly HOW Milo can get over that curse of his and still carry an upbeat tone."

"It's Milo. He's always positive, no matter the outcome." Melissa gave a bit of a smile. "He's always one to look at the bright side."

Zack then noticed Melissa's smile as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious, Melissa. Why are you an exception when it comes to Milo's social circle? I mean, even I know there is some limits to how people are afraid of Milo's antics, and even though I know you are as well, you're always so supportive of him, and you don't mind hanging around him, no matter the risk. Why?"

Melissa's eyes widened as she tugged on the collar of her shirt a bit. "Well... you know, I... I felt bad for the guy, even though he likes to talk about his life as if it were an adventure, he usually never has a lot of friends... I was one of the first people to get close to him, and... well, let's just say he's always cool with me and I'm cool with him. And he's also... kind of sweet..."

Zack kept his eyebrow raised... then his eyes widened as he then gave a smirk. "Ah, I get it. You're in love with Milo!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "What? I mean, wha- where did that come from? I don't have a crush on Milo!"

Zack still wore the smirk as he pointed to Melissa's face. "That's not what the blush on your face is saying."

"Wha-" Melissa pulled out a pocket mirror as she looked at herself, noticing she is indeed blushing. "It's just cold out, that's all there is!"

Zack was still holding the smirk as Melissa wore a frown. "So... how long have you had it?"

"Had what?" Melissa asked in a bitter voice.

"That crush on Milo." Zack stated.

"I don't have a..." Melissa started, then sighed. "You're not going to tell anyone else, are you?"

Zack then gave a warm smile. "Hey, your secret is safe with me."

Melissa paused... then sighed. "Two... maybe three years. But I befriended him in fourth grade!"

"Wow... fourth grade." Zack whistled. "Why haven't you told Milo your crush?"

Melissa groaned. "Zack, you know I want to, in fact, I really like to do it... but..."

"His jinx." Zack paused. "I see..."

"No, not his jinx. It's... well, I'm nervous that he probably doesn't like me back. Which is why I just like to remain friends with Milo, nothing more, nothing less." Melissa groaned as she held her head. "What do I do, Zack?"

Zack paused. "You know, Melissa, there could be a chance that maybe... Milo likes you back."

Melissa looked up at Zack with a skeptical look. "Do you really think that? What if something goes wrong?"

"Hey, jinx or no jinx, you can't just keep hiding your feelings forever." Zack said. "Hang out with him, even if it involves another one of his jinx like episodes. Maybe try to hint at Milo about your feelings?"

"...do you think he'll get it?" Melissa asked.

"Hey, you were the first person he ever made a friend with... and I think he does sort of like you, even if he doesn't show it as much. Give it some time, maybe eventually, he'll understand your feelings." Zack smiled.

Melissa paused as she put a hand near her chin... and gave a warm smile. As soon as Melissa opened her mouth, a shout was heard from the distance.

"Morning Melissa, morning Zack! Hope you're having a good morning!"

Melissa and Zack turned to see their friend, Milo Murphy, being so calm while a rolling wrecking ball was chasing after him.

Melissa looked at Zack as he gave a nod. Melissa gave a warm smile as Zack stepped aside. Melissa then joined Milo as she asked, "What happened this time?"

"Would you believe as I was taking a short cut to the bus stop, a wrecking ball that was demolishing a building came loose and started to roll down after me?" Milo said as he smiled towards Melissa.

"Yeah, and it's still rolling. Hey, mind if I go to school with you in your own way? I need the thrills!" Melissa said.

"Sure! I can use a friend to talk to!" Milo said as he turned to Zack. "Hey, Zack, you want to join us?"

Zack gave a shake of his head. "Maybe another time... like when you guys get to school. I'll see you guys over there!"

"I'm sure we won't be late!" Milo called out as he and Melissa started running, the wrecking ball still giving chase.

Zack gave a smirk as he took a deep breath. "There goes a potential couple... hmmm. Milo and Melissa sitting in a tree..."

Zack gave a chuckle. "If Melissa heard me saying that, she'd have my hide."

With Melissa and Milo, as the two were trying to find ways to dodge the wrecking ball, Melissa couldn't help but keep a hidden smile to herself. This time with Milo was giving her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Okay, let's just hope we lose that wrecking ball here!" Milo said as he and Melissa hid. Fortunately, the wrecking ball rolled past them as Milo gave a smirk. "Okay, one crisis averted..."

"And a couple more, I believe, to go..." Melissa smirked as Milo turned to her. "Bring it on, world! Me and Milo can take it!"

"I love that enthusiasm, Melissa!" Milo smiled as he grabbed Melissa's hand. "Let's keep moving forward, shall we?"

Melissa found herself blushing as she and Milo moved forward. Melissa then gave a smile towards Milo as she laughed.

Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

With that, this one-shot is done! How did you guys like it? As far as I know, I think this is the first Milo Murphy's Law fanfiction... and it's a Milo x Melissa fic, to top it off! All in all, I thought it was pretty good, even though the show got recently released, I'll have to wait and see how many more episodes get released. But for the first fanfiction of this show... it's pretty good, I think. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it too! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
